The Seven Stones
by khadrim
Summary: In the world of Oirithia th new counsel of Elrond sends out the new fellowship to collect the seven stones of the seven dark lords before the evil lurking in the crater Demles resurrects them
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One:  
  
It has been long since the quest of the one ring, it has been quite long since the fall of Mordor. After this Great War many were destroyed. The power of the nineteen rings created many splendid things but with the destruction of the One Ring all of these things also fell from existence. The Fellowship had broken and the living parted their separate ways. The time of the Elves had long since passed and there were little of them left in the land of Middle Earth. Out of the nine members of the fellowship only three still remain. Legolas the Elf who is heir to the throne of the forest of Mirkwood. After the death of his dear friend Aragorn Legolas chose it best to leave the land of Middle Earth and wander the other realms. This is how it came to pass that he traveled to the thriving and growing land of Oirthia. Gimli son of Gloin, a dwarf lord in the Lonely Mountain was blessed with unnatural long life and began to look elsewhere in Middle Earth for a home for his people, which there were not now many. After the fall of the Great Thorin Oakenshield many of the dwarves began to disperse and live their lives among the race of men. Gimli became quite strong but his lust for Mithrill had grown over the years and he became a sort of tyrant although his intentions themselves were nothing but good. Gandalf the White once known as the Grey is a wizard of the highest order. After the fall of Isengard and its leader Saruman he then began to govern the ruined land. Gandalf still befriended all of the races excluding Orcs and Goblins, which had been long since driven from the land. He often leaves his throne to explore Middle Earth once more, but now his wise eyes are set on the lands around that of Middle Earth. In particular he has his eyes set on the distant land of Oirthia which he believes to be much like his own land. Then there is Elrond and elf of great worth. He fought in the first coming of the darkness and watched the taking of the ring and the failing of the strength of man. He was there when the ring passed to Frodo son of Drogo and he now leads a great council in the rebuilt city of Xicqrewiyl. Many seek his counsel and those who seek refuge and peace often occupy his house. All who speak with Elrond heed his words carefully. With all of this said the story shall now begin. There was a great time of peace that fell over the lands after the destruction of the One Ring. It took place for a great forty-five years. During this time the glory of Middle Earth had diminished and people were moving to a new land. The land of Oirthia, thriving and beautiful it was full of majestic creatures and differed little from that of Middle Earth. But the peace could no longer be kept. The race of Orcs and Wargs were once again multiplying and not only were there more of them but they grew and gained power. These creatures were no longer known as a race but as a shadow in the deep. They hail in the crater of Demles which no fairer creature dare enters. Their darkness was beginning to spread across the land and the only thing that kept them at bay were the great forces of the Dwarfs surrounding the forests Xicqrewiyl. But what was not known to the dwarves and the other races was that darker forces than that of Orcs and Wargs were at work. There were seven great gems buried in the land around them. None had ever been found until the race of the dragons found one of them buried in an abandoned Dwarf mine. The finding of the gem had created a great disturbance in the land and it could be said that in the south a red light, almost as red as the color of blood and greed, could be seen glowing in the darkness. The races of the men and dwarves did not see this as a disturbance but the race of the Elves and the Wizards new better then to push it aside as some pitiful folly. The land of which was inhabited by the Elves, Xicqrewiyl, was lush and green. The trees were tall and their rough exterior seemed almost to shimmer a bright green as the sun danced across its surface from the cracks in the boughs above. The ground was covered with the leaves of summer, in this land it was custom for the leaves to fall in the summertime covering the land with a rainbow of colors. Bright voices and happy songs could be heard throughout Xicqrewiyl. The sound, having been followed would lead you to the city of Seulbre. This is where the elves lived their lives when they were not out exploring the vast lands of Oirthia. Among these elves there was no leader, no king, but there was a counsel which had been formed when Elrond, wisest of the elves moved to the vast city in search of something, which he would never speak of. But today on this particular day there was quite a disturbance among the Elves who lived among the trees of Xicqrewiyl. There could be no singing heard for miles and the laughter and soft whispers that could normally be heard were nowhere to be found. Instead it was a day of harsh and brutal silence. The Trees seemed to be leaning in sadness and there was an absence of sound, not even the animals of the forest dared to make a sound. As the forest grew deeper the beautifully crafted homes of the Elves could be seen. But there were none of its inhabitants to be found for miles around. Although the city seemed almost deserted there was a great bustle around the house of Elrond. Many of the Elves and Fairies gathered round listening to the arguing among the counsel, which was being held. "This particular meeting is of a grave stature." Elrond began in a loud tone. He had a young pale face, as most Elves do, but his eyes held a deep wisdom of the ages. His hair was adorned in an ornate style of braids. His hair was dark enough to match the great bark of the trees that surrounded him. He wore a seemingly silver outfit, which had sown into it the beautiful language of the Elves. As the light glistened across his outfit it seemed to change colors to match its surroundings. The arguing ceased and a hush fell over the counsel. There were Elves of high importance there. There were 12 seated in a large circle. Most of the Elves were men and they were all tall and proud. A few were women who sat uncomfortably in their long traditional white Elven dresses. A few of the men wore capes and quivers, but one of them was seated next to Elrond and wore a hood over his head, covering his face, but his eyes seemed to glow in the light of the forest. "I am displeased to say that there is darkness stirring in this fair land. It is just as I feared when I first arrived in Oirthia." Whispers began among the counsel. "The dragons have come across a precious stone and there is evil brewing the land of Demles. Even as we speak the Village of Zremdre as we call it in the Elven speech is being over taken by the great shadow of Orcs and Wargs." Elrond was interrupted by one of the male Elves. "Is this your grave danger?" He stood and addressed the counsel. "Wargs and Orcs? They are hardly a threat to our mighty bows." His face was proud, he was a younger elf and not as wise as Elrond. He had short white hair that barely reached his shoulders. His face was stern and he had a proud look about him. "Reicu you know as well as the rest of us that trouble has been stirring for some time in Demles." One of the older girls brushed her hair from her face impatiently. She glared at him angrily with her violet eyes. Her hair was dark brown in the shadows but it shined a brilliant gold in the sun. Her hair was wavy and curled over her shoulders. It was pulled back from the sides into a braid which lay neatly on her back. Reicu ignored the girl's objection. "And this stone you speak of? Can it not be destroyed?" He added. Elrond simply shook his head sideways in response, overcome with memories from the counsel long ago in Rivendell. "Then I say we keep it here. The Orcs and Wargs stand no chance against our mighty bows and swords!" There were a few cheers of agreement from a couple of the other male elves. "That would be fine if there were not six other stones, which would cause greater destruction." The cloaked elf next to Elrond shot in. "I say that this is all folly! It is a stone, what harm could a stone possibly do?" One of the other Elves put in. "About as much damage as a ring." An old man in gray rags entered the counsel standing proudly next to Elrond. Murmurs flew amongst the crowd at the mention of the ring. Such talk was not usually permitted in their pleasant land. "These stones each represent one of the dark counsels of this land. If they are brought together, who knows what peril it may cause to your land? Not just your land but the land of all the races here." "What are we supposed to do then?" Another young girl queried anxiously. She had a regal heir to herself and her green eyes shone proudly under the pale light. She had oddly fashioned light brown hair and a blue elven dress, under which she wore a white shirt and pants to match. She had a band of silver wrapped on her forehead. "Good question!" The old man smiled at her. "These crystals must be collected then sent back to the land of Middle Earth from whence they came. If they are cast into the darkness inside the Misty Mountains or even in the darkness of Mirkwood or Falgorn." "And what have you to say? You are just an old man, a withered stranger among our counsel." Reicu grew angered. "I say we attack the growing army at its source! Into the crater of Demles!" "Reicu...sit down..." The girl who earlier scolded him said through her teeth. "Liera leave me be!" He yelled at her. "I think that it is best that you listen to your friend there." The old man watched Reicu with amusement being reminded of one of his old companions. "You are an outsider and you should have no say in our Elven matters." "I should say quite different." The hooded man stared at Reicu. Reicu felt his heart pound and for a moment he almost stepped down from his speech. "This is Gandalf the white of the counsel of the wise from Middle Earth. He is the new leader of Isengard hailed from the temple of Orthanc." Silence again fell over the group. "Then I suppose that it is a good idea that we listen to him." Liera spoke before Reicu could get the chance. Reicu sat down feeling quite shunned and foolish. "Forgive him master Elrond and you Gandalf. He is young, not as wise as you and your counterparts." She bowed. "Then we should begin the search as soon as possible." Elrond paced into the center of the circle. "Gandalf shall lead the search since he is the wisest and has the most knowledge about the whereabouts of the stones. Gimli and Legolas shall accompany him as well as four other members of our own counsel." "Who is this Gimli and Legolas?" The girl with the wild light brown hair queried leaning forward. (Her name is Danel for the record). "Gimli is the new leader of the Lonely Mountain tribe of Middle Earth. He was present during the quest of the ring and should prove of great help to us now." "The Lonely Mountain?" Reicu rose again. "You are going to send a Dwarf on this quest? What nerve have you Elrond!" The counsel exchanged weary whispers most of them in prejudice to the race of the dwarves. Danel and Liera exchanged glances uneasily then turned their attention back to Elrond who was quieting the group. "Yes, he is a dwarf, but he is going on this quest and if you do not like that Reicu then there is no need for you to go along." Reicu quieted and looked down at the ground, ashamed that he had upset Elrond. "As I was saying, Gimli is going along as well as Gandalf and Legolas." "You still have not told us who this Legolas is." Liera said, as the counsel again became silent. "I shall save Elrond the trouble." The cloaked Elf stood. "I am Legolas, heir to the throne of Mirkwood. I was also part of the fellowship of the ring." He pulled down his hood and exchanged glances with each member of the counsel. Gandalf smiled as he watched the counsel's eyes widen. Legolas was a tall elf with long hair that was a bright blonde color, almost white. He had two braids on the side of his head, which were pulled back into one larger braid. Then behind his ears he had two more braids, which fell, over his shoulders with the rest of his hair. His body was covered with a silver-ish cloak resembling the fabric, which was worn by Elrond. "You may sit down now Legolas." Elrond then turned to the counsel once more. The first task of this," he exchanged a glance with Gandalf and Legolas, "fellowship will be to recover the stone from the last of the dragon race. Then it should be easy enough to collect the six other stones. Beware when you leave the land of Oirthia because your presence will no longer be shadowed under the veil, which wraps around this land. The shadow will follow and will attempt to take the stones. Hopefully we are not to late and the shadow has not headed yet towards Toqqwako. It is now time to choose the remainder of members who shall go on this quest." The counsel was silent. Danel and Liera exchanged glances and then stood at the exact moment. "We will go Lord Elrond." Danel smiled reassuringly. "No one is quite as skilled as we are in the arts of war." Liera added. "And I will go too!" Reicu stood from his chair. "You, Reicu, wish to go on this quest even though a dwarf will be in the company?" Elrond gave a mocking smile. "I realize that, but I will not let my sister and her little friend go alone." He acknowledged Liera. "Even if she is older than I am I feel it in my heart that I should protect her." Liera smiled hearing this convinced that her brother had made his first intelligent assumption of the day. She was, in fact relieved that he decided to go. Danel on the other hand was not quite as pleased as her counterpart. "I feel that it is my duty to serve this fair land and its people at whatever cost. I shall accompany your fellowship Elrond." An Elf with dark brown hair pulled back into one large braid stood. He stared at the eyes of each seated member of the counsel. He looked once at Danel and then his eyes fell back at Elrond. "Are you sure you want to go along Breonet?" Elrond was unsure at this choice. Breonet was not exactly recognized for his bravery and strength. "I will not take no for an answer." Breonet said with a certain uneasiness in his voice. Elrond looked at his comrades and then sighed. "Then it is settled. The company shall be Gandalf, Gimli, Legolas, Liera, Danel, Reicu, and Breonet." He nodded to each member. "I wish you luck. You shall set out at dawn tomorrow when Gimli arrives. Be well rested and well fed, for the weeks to follow will be hard times and I can guarantee that this will be your last well-slept night for a long while. At least until you return."  
  
* * *  
  
The first signs of dawn curled across the trees on the borders of Xicqrewiyl. The sky looked grim and clouds were darkening the sky in the south. The company left early after the arrival of Gimli the Dwarf. He was stout in stature and had a long beard, which was slightly graying. He wielded a large metal axe, which seemed very old. All the Elves brought their bows and a quiver stuffed with enough arrows to last an entire day of hard battle. Legolas carried two curved daggers that rested on the sides of his quiver. Liera and Danel bore each a long sword. Danel's sword was blue and the reflection that it gave off appeared as if it were water. Liera's sword had a black blade, which gave off a red-ish glow. It had Elven inscriptions born into its side. Gandalf, along with his wooden staff (which was accustom for a wizard to carry) carried a long sword at his side. Its name was Glamdring. It was fashioned by the Elves of Middle Earth and had slain many Orcs in its time. It glowed a faint blue when goblins and Orcs were near. Reicu had his bow and a small dagger, which was kept next to his Elven boots. Breonet was perhaps the only Elven member without a bow. He instead carried a hard metal staff, which then separated into two thin blades. They were all covered in Elven cloaks, which were light as a feather but was warm to the touch if needed. The Elven cloaks were designed as a form of camouflage. The material shimmered as the fellowship waved farewell to Elrond. Reicu checked their provisions then mounted his white horse and rode after the group. They rode swiftly until the sun reached the borders of the western sky. They had just passed the Great Arch of Seulbre, which was created by the Dwarves to prevent "unwanted" visitors. Gimli was pleased by the kind greetings he received. Reicu stared around with disgust. They set their first camp on the border of the gorge of Giqqoc. In the morning they would have to cross through the gorge and then make their way through the ruined paths of Taqqwako. Gandalf watched the group awkwardly. There was silence among all the members excluding Liera and Danel who practiced sword play while Breonet, Reicu, and Legolas looked on. Soon Reicu, in his manner, began to shout words of encouragement to his sister, which soon turned to advice. It was not long before the advice quickly became criticizism. Legolas and Breonet looked at Reicu in disgust, then watched as Liera gritted her teeth in anger. "Move faster!" Reicu shouted. "Pyedbza Reicu!" Liera said sternly, trying her best to ignore him. Danel gave Reicu a hateful look then turned her attention back to her sword. Reicu glanced at the two men next to him then again began to shout at Liera as not to look like a fool. This time Liera slipped and fell, knocking herself and Danel to the ground. Liera was infuriated, but then realized she had cut her arm with her own sword. Breonet had assisted Danel to her feet again. Danel scowled at Reicu then muttered angrily under her breath in her own tongue. Liera turned to Reicu, then jumped to her feet. Her sword was aimed at him and he leaned back in surprise. "Liera...?" Reicu breathed deeply and pushed the sword. She leaned it under his chin so it touched his flesh. Everyone stared intently to see what would be done. "Sit down Reicu, and for once in your life keep your mouth shut." She paused for a moment. "Or I'll cut your throat." Legolas stood and pushed the sword away from Reicu. "Rest your sword. There is no need to fight against an ally." She glared at Reicu who sighed with relief the moment she moved the sword from his face. "D ref xiiyvva Reicu." She dropped her sword to the ground and sat down on the grass. Reicu laid down on the grass and stared at the sky feeling, once more, very foolish and immature. Legolas sat down and glared unhappily at Reicu. "Legolas, zacqrehutuxi." He smiled at her speech and then laid down and closed his eyes forcing sleep upon him.  
  
Dawn the next day came and went. It was well past noon when Breonet awoke. He looked around seeing that his companions were all resting silently. He laid back down and then his eyes widened in alarm seeing the sun in the center of the sky. They had all overslept, including Gandalf and Gimli. Breonet hurriedly tried to awaken his companions. After a moment or two passed they were all awake and heading into the gorge Giqqoc. "We will have to make sure that this does not happen again." Gandalf began after the sun was higher in the sky.. "We will keep a watch during rest now. We will keep watch in pairs. Because of the time we lost in sleep we shall ride late into the night." The group moved on silently , all still wondering how it was quite possible they all slept so late for it was not custom for Elves to sleep well past sunrise. "It is quite unsettling." Gimli began in his deep-throated voice. "The silence in this place, I mean of course." "Gimli is right." Legolas added. "I hear no sound of any creature." "All I hear is the sound of our horses..." Reicu added straining to listen the best he could. "That is a little odd..." Danel whispered, then hearing her own voice return in an echo she continued. "That is a lot odd." "Something is not right here." Liera clung to her horse fighting off sleep. "I think it to be some form of witchery." Gimli stated to Gandalf. The wizard merely continued gazing down the road ahead, staring into the distant sea. There was an enchanting voice on the wind that seemed to be leading the horses. There path had strayed north since they began riding. "I believe that we have lost our path." Danel said looking around cautiously. Everyone halted their horses and looked around, trying to determine their position. "We are far closer to the sea...maybe three or four leagues closer." Legolas put his hand over his eyes, looking as far as he could with his keen Elven eyes. "I told you this was some kind of spell Gandalf!" Gimli grumbled. Gandalf kept his horse at a steady trot, not changing his direction. "I believe that this has somewhat of a part to play...so we shall continue this direction until we reach the sea. Trust me Gimli." He looked back at the halted party. "All of you..." There was an uncomfortable silence. "Let's go, no more hesitations or we will ride the entire night and the following day. Onward!" He whispered to his horse then began riding in a steady pace. "You heard him!" Liera trotted after him as fast as she could. The rest of the group followed Gandalf in the direction of the sea with newfound encouragement 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two: They reached the shore an hour after night fall and set up their camp where the waves met the sand. The water seemed to hiss across the sand as it rose and fell. They built a small fire to cook some supper. They talked merrily as they ate their food. The sea seemed to bring them joy. And for a while they forgot about the purpose of their quest and acquainted themselves with one another. "It is a funny thing, to have such a delightful conversation with so many pleasant Elves." Gimli chuckled low in his throat. "I have never met so many Elves as friendly as my old friend Legolas here." He nudged Legolas with his elbow. "I am ashamed to say that we are all not so pleasant." Danel said glaring at Reicu. "Lay off Danel." Reicu simply said, enjoying himself for the first time on this trip. He did not wish for his sister's friend to ruin it for him. "Danel is correct. But not about my brother. He is really a good man just not quite as wise as some of us." Liera smiled at her brother and he laughed knowing she was right. "There are some Elves who are pretty mean- spirited folks." "Unfortunately that is quite true of all races." Legolas sighed leaning closer to the fire. "There is always someone dark, wherever you turn." Legolas then turned to look at Reicu who frowned in reply, growing to unlike Legolas quite a bit. Silence followed after the awkward exchange. Legolas looked up and smiled at Liera. "But that should not upset us on this merry night." Everyone agreed and continued talking merrily about stories of old. Danel turned to Liera then laughed seeing her friend's face a faint red. Reicu had slipped from the group and now stood throwing rocks into the sea, mumbling hateful words of Legolas. He despised his choice to follow his sister on this crazy expedition. He stepped into the water and let it swirl around his feet for a moment. His nostrils caught an intoxicating aroma. He leaned down and listened to it puzzled. He could hear a song being sung in a strange language. But that is not what he found awkward. The water itself seemed to be singing to him. He stepped back hearing the words more clearly. He turned to tell the group of his discovery. But to his distress the shore was no longer in plain sight. In fact he could not see past the fog that had formed around him. He walked a step forward and felt himself being sucked into the water. His head soon disappeared under the water and all was silent except for a song that seemed to be mocking Reicu. They put out the fire and hid all signs of it and continued their idle talk late into the night. Legolas, Danel, Liera, and Breonet all sat close to the shore tossing rocks into the water as Reicu had done only an hour before them. "Has anyone seen my brother?" Liera asked all of a sudden. "Not for a while now..." Breonet said quietly. "Good maybe he went back to Xicqrewiyl." Danel crossed her arms. "After his display last night I think it would be a good idea." Liera held her arm where her small wound was. "He wouldn't just go off like that." Liera sighed. "I am afraid that I might have offended him. But I was quite disturbed from his display the other night too. He reminded me of someone from long ago and I might have shunned him a bit." Legolas bowed apologetically. "He deserved it though!" Danel objected. "It does not matter now, let's just find him." The water curled around Liera's feet and she stood. Then she disappeared into the water. "Liera?" Danel made a face beyond description. "Where'd she go?" Legolas searched the water with his eyes. It seemed no deeper then a few mere inches and she could not have sunk in the water or been swept by the tide. Then they heard it. A song in a strange tongue. The only words they could decipher were Liera and Reicu. They then heard a shrill scream from far beyond the water. "What was that?" "That was Liera!" Danel stated. "I would know that scream anywhere!" "Go tell Gandalf what we have discovered." Legolas stepped into the water. The song turned into a playful laughter that seemed to burn their ears. "Wait, where are you going?" Breonet asked as Danel returned with Gandalf. Legolas disappeared into the fog. "Confound it all! Now we are going to have to go after them." Gandalf slammed his staff into the sand. "It is too early in this quest to lose three of our cohorts!" Gandalf stepped into the water. Danel, Gimli, and Breonet made no attempt to follow him. "Come on! Just think of it as a very long short cut! There is no harm in where we are going." Gandalf's words seemed to ease the group and they all ran into the water. A cold fog sent a shock through there bones and soon they were all under the water. They seemed to be being dragged through a long tunnel of water. The sun was shining on this strange island by the time the remainder of the company came again to their senses. They awoke and found Legolas, Liera, and Reicu sitting in the sand staring at them hopelessly. "It's about time you guys woke up." Reicu yawned having not gained a wink of sleep since the day before. "Do you know where we are Gandalf?" Legolas stood. They all turned to hear a strange voice emitting from the spot Legolas just left. "Od'n emiyd doba!" The voice seemed to come from the sand. "What?" Legolas stepped away from the voice. "Od'n emiyd doba, uiy kiosdu-aehat whaep!" The voice had come from the sand. "Gandalf what is it saying?" Liera stared wide-eyed. "I-I don't know." Gandalf searched through his mind trying to think of what it may be. "I have no recollection of this language." Suddenly these strange voices popped up all around. From the sand, the water, sticks, trees, and rocks. The company held their ears in annoyance. "Silence!" The sky darkened behind Gandalf and he became tall and menacing. Everything quieted and only the original voice spoke. "Od'n emiyd doba." Everyone remained silent. "I said, it's about time!" The sand sighed in exasperation. The group exchanged awkward glance with one another then replied. "Where are we?" Danel asked. "You folk aren't to bright are you?" "Quiet you retched sand!" Gandalf shouted feeling quite flustered. "Fri eha uiy?" A girl stepped from the trees onto the shore. She had brown eyes and shoulder length black hair. Her black outfit was adorned with clovers and she carried a slingshot in her hand. All the others just stared at her. "Fred eha uiy tiosx?" "This is quite futile." Breonet sighed shaking his head. "Ah, you speak the common tongue." They all looked at the girl in surprise. "Bu seba on Crystal- my name is Crystal." she smiled politely. "Who are all of you?" "I am Reicu." Reicu bowed as an Elf gentleman would. "This is my sister Liera, her friend Dane, and Breonet." He paused then shot an angry look at Legolas. "I am Legolas Greenleaf, this is Gimli son of Gloin, and this is Gandalf the white from the counsel of the wise." "I'll just call you ict bes!" She pointed to Gandalf. "And if I may ask what is an ict bes?" Gandalf queried quite eager to learn this new language. "I assure you it is quite flattering." A laugh escaped one of the nearby rocks and Crystal kicked it away laughing nervously. "Well then...what are you doing here?" "It is quite by accident I assure you." Reicu mumbled. "He is right, we were more or less sucked here from the water on the main land." Liera yawned still feeling quite exhausted. "Eha uiy dohat?" Crystal received no reply. "Drohndu? Rysxhu?" "I'm sorry...we don't understand what you are trying to say." Breonet scratched his scalp feeling very puzzled, almost as if the place were a dream. "Oh yeah, I forgot... I said, Are you tired? Hungry? Thirsty maybe?" She was greeted with a chorus of "yes" and "Are we ever!" "Well then , you can come to the Behosa Ledrhatec. I will cook for you and then you can rest as long as you like. Considering we are all trapped here and all." "Zavrekkbw?" Liera exclaimed slipping into her own language. "Laremf Wphylu, I'm sure we find a way off of this island." Legolas comforted. "Good luck, tis'd liysd is od..." Crystal whispered. "Ir face, follow me!" She pranced off happily into the wood humming strangely all the while. After a slight hesitation the group followed her, less enthusiastic then that of whom they followed. "Wyssu, what creature are you? You are very pale and fair-faced." Liera smiled, "Yet you appear old and your ears are very pointy!" "Thanks...I think..." Liera contemplated her words as Crystal again gestured at her strange ears. "We are Elves come hence from the fair wood of Xicqrewiyl." Danel answered then looked around hearing whispers among the trees. "Although I fair from Mirkwood." Legolas added. "And what about the grumbling midget back there?" "I am a Dwarf my lady nor do I think of myself as grumbling!" Gimli folded his arms as Legolas chuckled at his gestures. "And you ict bes! You are more like me but ict est lhyslru!" Gandalf had an inkling at what she meant. The trees and rocks seemed to laugh at the exchange. "I am a wizard." Gandalf answered swiftly, amused with young girl's antics. "I have a question for you." "Yes?" Crystal continued to lead them swiftly through the wood waiting only for Gimli to catch up with them. "On this island have you ever come across a glittering stone. An orb you might call it. It glitters only in the light of the moon and the orcish runes can be seen upon it under the waning moon." Gandalf waited for a response. The Elves were grateful for the long silence that followed for their ears were tired from listened to the incessant chatter of the creatures of the island. Crystal stopped and stood in thought for a few moments. "Is it red?" "Yes it is!" Gandalf smiled triumphantly, now quite sure that they were supposed to come here and were saved a long perilous journey through their misfortunes. "And you can see the fire in it night and in the day it is a black- red color?" "Yes, yes that's it!" "Nope, never seen it ict bes!" Crystal continued walking through the lush wood with great ease. The noise among the island grew at the mention of this stone and the Elves covered their ears in despair. Gandalf was becoming rather frustrated. "But you have seen it!" Gandalf walked next to her, and even at his age he was swifter than the Elves and less annoyed with the island's chatter. "Otherwise your description would not be so clear." "You are right ict bes. I just have not seen it lately." Crystal's face grew flustered. "What do you mean?" "I lost it!" Crystal shrugged then turned to face them. "Welcome to Dra Behosa Ledrathec!" The stared in awe at the beautifully crafted blue tower that cast a light shadow over them now. It had two great doors under a wide arch. The tower stretched for miles into the sky. Its radiance was beyond compare and even Reicu felt his heart lighten as they passed beneath the great arch. "You live here?" Reicu asked in disbelief. "Most of the time." Crystal smiled mischievously then pranced into a different room. Gimli sat with Gandalf on a comfortable bench against the eastern wall. The Elves walked about merrily, taking advantage of the silence. Crystal soon returned with many plates of fish and placed one if front of each of her guests. Everyone ate contentedly except for Liera who stared at the fish on her plate. It stared back at her with dead eyes. "What? You do not like fish?" Crystal cocked her head to the side. "It is good fish you should try it." "I apologize, but I do not eat creatures from the sea." "Want some fruit?" Crystal said un-phased. "That would be wonderful." Liera sighed with relief. "Kiosdu..." Crystal laughed as she went into the other room. She returned shortly with a bowl of beautiful fresh fruit. Liera took it graciously then searched through the food. As she grasped a pear she was shocked to hear is speak to her. "If you are looking for the bananas, your not going to find one!" Liera stared at the pear. "What? You're not exactly the best apple I've seen before either!" "Pardon me...I meant no offense." She placed the pear carefully into the bowl much to the dismay of the other fruits who shouted words of discomfort. She decided it better to eat some lembas she had brought from Xicqrewiyl. Crystal stood behind Legolas talking incoherently in her own language. "Kiosdu acw!...Kiosdu!" Were the only words audible. She was pulling on Legolas' ears playfully. Legolas had a look of anguish across his pale face. He had decided against eating the fish or the fruit after watching the display with Liera. He held his face in his hands while Crystal continued to prod and poke his ears. After eating they were all given adequate sleeping accommodations and they slept through the night tossing and turning. They awoke at dawn weary and spent. They were now sitting in the center room of Crystal's home discussing the following days events. They were planning ways to get off of the crazy island. Legolas was the most determined to leave. "We must hurry along with this quest. This is a quite unpleasant and unexpected delay." He mentioned to Danel, Liera, and Breonet. "This is like a horrid dream and I don't expect to wake up any time soon. "I agree Legolas. My ears long for silence and the sounds of normal creatures of the wood. Not the wood itself!" Liera shook her head in disapproval. "And it would not hurt to have a meal that did not insult me or stare at me!" They all nodded in agreement. "Come now, we are heading out." Gandalf leaned heavily on his staff acknowledging the group of Elves. "Gather your things, it is going to be a long day." The group exchanged happy glances. They quickly began to collect their things. "Do not get to excited. We are not leaving until we find Crystal's stone." Their shoulders slumped unenthusiastically. "She lost it in a well not far from here. We are only sending a few of you down, so again, this is going to be quite a long day." "I should have stayed in Xicqrewiyl." Breonet sighed. "You would have followed anyway as long as Danel had come!" Liera smiled feeling a slight bit more optimistic at the news of their leave. She intended to volunteer to go in the well, in hopes of being away from the sounds of the isle. They continued to joke as they met up with Reicu, Crystal, Gimli, and Gandalf. "You ready pointy-eared folk?" Crystal smiled wide awake. They nodded in agreement then prepared themselves for the chatter again as they stepped outside of the tower. Crystal gallantly ran through the bush to the east of the tower. The group followed her closely. She stopped not long after they started. She leaned over a small tunnel. "This...is a well?" Reicu said mockingly. "There is water at the bottom of it, so I suppose that is what it is called in your language." Crystal stuck her tongue at him. "Well we should probably get going." Gandalf stated simply. "We will split into two groups. One will climb into this end of the well, the other will search for a way off of the blasted island. We will meet at sundown at the Behosa Ledrathec, if one group fails to appear then the other shall look for them." They all quickly agreed. "Then the group that is going to the well shall be: Crystal, Liera, Reicu, and Legolas. Do your best to make it back this evening. Legolas I am leaving you in charge." Legolas bowed. "The rest shall accompany me to search for a way off of this island." "You sure ict bes? I know this island better than anyone, maybe I should go with you." "There is more peril down there then you are letting on, otherwise you would have found your stone long ago. That is why I wish you to be in their company. Plus I am a wizard, I can make my own way. I will know this island in no time." He turned to leave. Crystal frowned. "The way you want to go is that way ict bes." It was hard to contain their laughter as Gandalf quickly turned the other direction clearing his throat. "Let's go." Legolas said staring into the dark chasm. He tied an Elven rope to a nearby tree, much to the trees dismay, and threw the opposite end into the hole. They heard it land with a splash. Reicu began to climb down first. Crystal followed then Liera and Legolas. They were knee deep in a murky black water with no sign of land. The bottom of the lake was covered in slime and made it difficult to walk noiselessly. There was an icy chill in the air and it burned their exposed skin as it rushed by. They searched the water beneath the entrance and much to their disgust and disappointment there was no stone. "Okay it is not there, we can leave this place." Reicu said wiping the slime from his fingers. "It is down here Reicu, we are not leaving yet." Legolas continued walking through the water searching for an area of dry land. Crystal and Liera followed quickly, anxious to get out of the water. Reicu looked at the Elven rope one last time then moved forward through the water. "I don't see any land suited for walking." Legolas looking around trying to make out the length of the cavern. There was seemingly no end. "I suppose then that we should just continue walking through the water." Legolas began to walk again and the plunged into a deep lake. Reicu smirked as Legolas came up from under the water. "Or keep swimming." He continued through the water. Crystal jumped in with a loud splash. She dragged Liera into the deep water and Reicu followed, a stubborn smile across his now grimy face. They continued swimming until their limbs grew tired. "This is ridiculous. We should have turned back earlier, now we cannot go much further and if we decided to leave now we would not make it back short of drowning!" Reicu groaned glaring angrily at Legolas. "There it is!" Crystal interrupted Reicu's ranting and began swimming forward at a hurried pace. "My stone!" She climbed onto a ledge that was hidden in the darkness. They followed anxiously. Sure enough Crystal had found the stone and was now securing it in a bag she had on her back. Now let's leave this place." Liera said leaning half on the land. Then there was a gurgle from the water. It was a retched sound. They listened intently freezing in their positions. Again the sound echoed through the caves, louder and closer than before. Ripples formed in the water in many places. Legolas and Reicu had their bows drawn. Crystal had pulled out two identical short swords. Liera held her sword handle firmly. Then the gurgling ceased and all was silent. After moments of this everyone, excluding Legolas, sighed in relief. Legolas kept his bow aimed and his arrow ready. "Let's get out of here before that thing comes back." Reicu had barely stepped into the water when a filthy claw grabbed him and dragged him under the water "Get out of the water!" Legolas shouted to Liera. He and Crystal reached to pull her from the water, but they were not as quick as the creature. Liera was pulled under with her brother. "Do you see them?!" Legolas yelled. Crystal shook her head in a negative response. "Where'd they go?" As the last word was spoken a large shadowy mass emerged from the watery depths holding Reicu in its left hand and Liera in its right. As soon as the creature emerged Legolas had shot a handful of arrows. The monster lurched forward at the sting of each carefully aimed arrow. Liera and Reicu stabbed at the monster's claws to no avail. Crystal pulled out her sling shot and began to pelt stones at the beast. The creature bellowed with discomfort and moved slowly from the edge thrashing about wildly. The water splashed and bubbled ferociously. It seeped over the ledge and splashed at Crystal and Legolas. Reicu managed to aim his bow at the beast and after a horrid struggle shot the monster in the throat. The beast choked for a moment then, still clutching Reicu and Liera, fell with a great splash into the water. Legolas and Crystal jumped into the water stained red and black with blood. They dove under the water in hope of freeing their counterparts. Soon they were free from the monster's grasp. They sat in uncomfortable silence for many long minutes. Crystal resisted the urge to play with Reicu's ears. Legolas was cleaning the arrows he had pulled from the dead creature. Reicu grumbled and tried to wipe the seemingly everlasting grime from his face. Liera lay flat on her back staring into the darkness above taking deep breaths. "Should be go back to the Behosa Ledrathec now?" Crystal finally broke the silence. "If Liera and Reicu feel all right enough to go." Legolas acknowledged them. "I am more than grateful to leave this well." "Yeah, let's go. I want to get back as soon as I can so I can wash up." Liera stood. They began their journey out of the well when they were hit with another, more troublesome, obstacle. During the struggle with the beast parts of the well had collapsed blocking the way out. They pulled on the large rocks to no avail. They leaned against the stones exhausted from the days adventure. "Then I guess we have no choice." They all looked at Legolas. "We will have to continue forward. Hopefully we will find another way out." "Or we will just get lost further in this horrible place." Reicu stared at Legolas accusingly. "That is our only choice." Legolas began to swim forward through the tunnel again. "We should find the way out tonight, but if not we will find a ledge to rest on." They followed him as quickly as their weariness would allow, onward and into the growing darkness.  
  
"Gandalf, do you have any idea how we are going to get out of here?" Gimli asked after they returned to the beach where they had first arrived on the island. "I am hoping that something will tell us what we wish to know." Gandalf searched for any signs of another island or the main land. "Why don't we just go back the way we came?" Danel approached the water. "There is only one way off this island." The quartet turned to a small squirrel that had run from the bush. "Then there is a way off this island!" Breonet exclaimed. "Yeah, but it was buried a really long time ago." "Buried..." Gandalf whispered under his breathe. "Yeah, it used to be a dark river. There was something really evil about that place. A while back it was buried and that river was the only connection to the Elven city." "Xicqrewiyl?" Danel looked puzzled as did Breonet. "No, that does not sound right. Some water elf place." The squirrel ran around them. "Why was it evil?" Gimli leaned down to look at the squirrel. "Besides the monsters you mean? Let's just say that when you went into the water you definitely were not coming back." "Is it possible that you could take us to this place where the river was?" Gandalf's face became stern as he asked for the squirrel's assistance. "Sure why not? No harm in it now since it is all underground." The squirrel ran back into the wood from whence it came. They followed and soon came back upon the well they had left earlier. "This was the end of the passage from the Elven city. If you are going to go in you might as well know how to avoid the water. Stay inside the walls, there is no real wall on the right side, it is merely an illusion created by the Elves. There should be just enough room for you to walk comfortably." "Thank you kind squirrel." Gandalf smiled then quickly began to descend the rope which had not long ago led his companions down into the depths of the well.  
  
The water had risen considerably since the collapse in the well. The dark had seemed to grow impenetrable. The four trapped in the well trudged on through the murky water, tired and aching. Several occasions they had stopped until they were urged on by Legolas. "We can rest here, where the water is quite shallow." Legolas sat and leaned against the wall. Much to his surprise he fell through the wall. He quickly stood back up. "Look it is not real! It is an illusion! There is a path back here! I wonder if it has been here all this time?" Legolas shouted merrily. "Come along now, we can rest in here until we feel fit enough to walk on. This quite lightens our journey don't you think?" They followed Legolas through the wall. They sat on the cold ground trying to warm the chill from their bones. Silence again followed. "You should all try to get some sleep. I will keep watch for a while." Crystal closed her eyes thankfully. Liera stayed awake and stared at the fake wall occasionally talking with Legolas. Reicu tossed and turned restlessly and soon fell asleep. An hour passed and everyone had fallen asleep. Legolas had just closed his tired eyes for a moment but when he reopened them he saw an arrow pointed at him. Elves dressed in blue with blonde hair stood all around them. "How did you find this place?" One of the Elves glared angrily keeping his eyes set on Legolas. "We went in to find something that was lost and the cavern collapsed. We were simply searching for another way out." Legolas watched as his sleeping companions were awoken and dragged to their feet. The Elves looked at them in disgust seeing the black muck covering their bodies. "Who are you?" Legolas could not recognize the odd look the Elf had. It reminded him very much of Danel. "I am Drollên of the water Elves." Legolas' eyes widened in surprise. "Who are you?" He said his eyes still fixed on Legolas. "I am Legolas of Mirkwood." "Legolas? I have heard that name..." Drollên stepped back a little. "Then you have probably also heard of Gandalf and Gimli." "From the fellowship!" Drollên exclaimed putting down his bow. "Are they among your company?" "I am afraid that they are still on the surface, they are probably searching for us now, we were supposed to return by nightfall." Legolas sighed in relief. "I will send two of my men to find your comrades. The rest of you shall come with us and you shall clean up and rest at our fair city. I am sure your travel has made you weary." Drollên talked to his men in whispers and two of them headed further into the well. Liera yawned and stared tiredly at the men. Crystal was wide awake once more and smiled seeing that these people also had the funny ears. "Kiosdu..." Crystal whispered with a smile. Reicu "How much further is it until we reach your city. Our limbs are tired and I can see that Liera can not trudge on much further." Reicu cleared his throat as Liera shot him a look. "It is quite a walk, but if your sister is tired, then she can be carried to Lrezabv." Drollên offered bowing low in hospitality. Liera conceded and let one of the men carry her, but Legolas offered to do so instead, as she slept. Crystal walked behind Legolas and Drollên occasionally poking Legolas' ears. Reicu watched Legolas angrily then concentrated on how many steps he had taken.  
  
Gandalf, Danel, Breonet, and Gimli walked for an hour through the narrow path seeing no sign of the Elves they had departed from earlier. "Chances are that they didn't even see this path. They probably traveled through the water for quite a ways." Breonet said looking though the invisible wall for any sign that the Elves had been there. "Over here! There is something over here!" Danel called from ahead. There was a big pool of water blocking their way. The water was glimmering under the light of Gandalf's staff. They looked at Danel perplexed. "Look at the water, it is stained." "This is blood." Breonet said leaning far over the water. "Be thankful it is not that of our friends." Gandalf nodded at the black color of the blood. "And then of course, there is that arrow floating in the water." Danel smiled nodding at a broken arrow floating in the water. "That is Legolas' arrow." Gimli exclaimed. "But how are we going to get across the lake without touching the water?" As soon as he spoke they heard voices from beyond the lake. They saw two shadows reflected on the wall. "Do not make a sound." Gandalf ordered in a harsh whisper for them to step back. "Gandalf the white?" One of the voices called out across the cavern. "Who are you and what business do you have with an old wizard?" He responded. "We were sent to find you and escort you to Lrezabv." "Sent by whom?" Gandalf let the light from his staff illuminate the cavern. He saw the two tall Elves dressed in blue. "By Legolas of Mirkwood." The Elves began to cross the water on an invisible path just above the murky water. "I see that you are in fine condition. Nonetheless you shall come to our city and be cleaned up." "We thank you, but what of our comrades?" Danel stepped forward. The Elves stared in shock at her. The two strange Elves exchanged glances then began to lead them over the invisible path. "They were quite a sight to find on this old path. I suppose that they swam the entire way. They were a bit injured and very exhausted. We were sent to come find you four under the request of Legolas. You all shall be welcomed with great with great excitement and pleasure. It has been long since we have had any visitors, however three from the fellowship, that is a great event to occur." "We heard this water is cursed." Danel frowned, following closely behind the Elves. "I guess you could say that is true. A lot of monsters dwelt here once. We have heard rumors of poison in the water. But your comrades are fine. Just exhausted, nothing more." "That is good to hear." They all walked in silence after that brief conversation. The path began to slope downwards and widen in front of them. Then the cave ended and opened into a huge ornate hall. The hall was surrounded by water. Fish and large creatures of the sea swam outside the hall to and fro. The sea was dark and beckoning around them and the shadows of fearsome creatures could be seen swimming in the deep. The path continued to slope and a great stairway lead down. The entire stairway was made of pearl. Pictures and designs were carved into the delicate stone. The walls were a thick glass, smooth on each side. No imperfections could be found on the path. Danel got a chill as she stared at the almost familiar atmosphere. "We are very near to the city. When we reach the city you will be given housing near your comrades where you can rest for the evening." The stairway ended and opened under a huge gate. The gate was pearl but decorated with battle scenes and great blue gems. "Welcome to the city of Lrezabv." Another Elf bowed in front of them. "I am Drollên, let me show you to your rooms." 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter 3:  
  
The city was far more beautiful than the hall that led from Xi Ehiyst. There was a huge silver chapel at the highest point of the city. Each house was carved from white stone and decorated carefully. The blue waters which surrounded the city cast a blue light over everything. The group had been housed at an inn near the cathedral. It was early morning of the next day. Gandalf and Gimli left with Drollên to see the high priest of Lrezabv. Danel was restless and walked through the city. She recognized parts of the strange place although she knew she had never been there. She passed into a cove covered in vines and carvings of plants that no longer grew on the earth. She walked across the cove and traced the painting with her fingers. It was a battle scene. A wave of Elven fighters against blackened shapes. The picture was painted with dark hues except for a blue sword that was held above the head of the king. She stepped back and clasped her hands together. "That is your sword isn't it?" Reicu said from across the alcove. He leaned against the wall. Danel turned to face him. "I have done a lot of thinking about this. Ya know, I find it very awkward for you to have that sword. Well, at least I did at first." He approached her. "But it makes perfect sense. You were not born in Xicqrewiyl, you are always decked out in blue, you are fond of water, and most of you all you look very different from me and my sister." "So, that means nothing..." Danel scowled at him. "Ah, but it does. You are not only a water Elf, but you are the heir of the water Elves kingdom." Reicu nodded and chuckled proudly at his deduction. "Reicu ... don't tell anyone ... please." Danel pleaded staring again at the picture. "What is in it for me?" "You are going to blackmail me?" Danel looked at him comically. "I am serious Danel." He looked at her un-amused. "Fine what do you want?" "Nothing right now, but remember you owe me." Reicu glared at Danel. "Now, come with me. We need to find the stone in this city." "How do you know there is one here?" "There are pictures of it all over this place. You of all people should know. Let's go get Crystal and look for this thing." Reicu began to walk from the room. "Why not Liera and Legolas?" "Liera is asleep and Legolas can search on his own if he wants too." They walked from the room and headed in the direction of the house which Crystal stayed in.  
  
Breonet awoke after the first ray of sun entered his room. He quickly got dressed and felt his muscles ache. His body was not used to the labor it had endured. He closed the drapes over the blue light that now filled the room. He sat on his bed, resting his muscles, for a very long time. He finally left his room to find something to eat. He decided to go wake Danel and invite her to join him. He walked down the green, lush path and stopped at a large white door. He knocked again louder. Again hearing no response he opened the unlocked door. To his surprise and disappointment Danel was not in her room. He double checked the room, then convinced himself she wasn't there. He closed the door and proceeded to Reicu's room. He was astonished to find Reicu absent also. He discovered also that Gandalf and Gimli had gone to a meeting from an Elf that stood guard near the wizard's room. He though twice about knocking on Crystal's door. he past her room and knocked on Legolas' door. Legolas opened the door and welcomed Breonet warmly. "What can I do for you on this fine morning?" "I was hoping that you would join me for a bit of breakfast." Breonet smiled, pushing the thought that he had been abandoned from his mind. "That sounds delightful." Legolas smiled. "Don't mind my asking, but why did you invite me and not one of your closer friends?" "See, now that is a bit of a mystery to me. I can find none of my companions in their rooms. I suppose they woke up much earlier and have all ready gone wandering about this beautifully crafted city." Him and Legolas walked from the room slowly staring at the splendor of the halls. "Let us go get Liera. You must have missed her in your search, for I am certain she is in her room. I woke her up only moments before you came to my door." "Let us then. As they say, the more the merrier!" Breonet felt quite enlightened that he was no longer alone. They knocked on Liera's door, but there was no answer. "Are you positive Liera is here?" Legolas knocked on the door again. Liera opened it after a moment. She stared at them with tired eyes. "Not you again. Can you not let me rest?" Liera groaned at the sight of Legolas and Breonet wide awake at her door. "What do you want?" "We came to invite you to breakfast." Breonet chuckled as she yawned again. She stared at him in disbelief. "You woke me up for that?" Liera turned to go back in her room. "Give me ten minutes." She called to them. She returned a few moments later looking no longer tired. She looked at the two Elves before her then looked down the hall. "Where is everyone else?" "You get the pleasure of spending your day with us Elven gentleman." Legolas smiled as they proceeded out the hall. "Actually, everyone else is all ready out and about." Breonet frowned at his earlier ordeal. "Everyone else?" Liera looked at Breonet strangely. "Yes, Gandalf and Gimli went to counsel. I was invited to attend, but decided not to go. And well, I would not be able to tell you where the others are. But enough of that. Let us find something to eat. Then we can speak of things long cast aside. I am sure we all have some questions we would like to exchange." Legolas led them past Gandalf's room into the hall. The guard came running after them. "I couldn't help but over hear your exchange." He bowed low before them. "If it is food you wish, then you should go to the guard room. It is located near the entrance to the great hall which you passed through last night. You will be fed quite well there and welcomed graciously." The guard rose to look at them. "If that would be to your liking." "Thank you good sir! Let us go, I am starved." Liera bowed politely in response. He rose to his full posture, then blushing he gave them leave. "You know where we are going...right?" Liera asked Legolas as they turned left from the hall. "I am afraid that I was sleeping." "Yes, I remember the way. And that is quite a lucky thing considering Breonet paid not much attention to the road ahead, but instead to the road behind." Legolas teased as they turned down a quiet street. They reached the hall after a short walk and entered the guard room. There were many Elven guards adorned in blue mail that wore blue cloaks with a black swan burned into the material. The wall was lined with spears and bows. The chatter ceased as the three entered the guard room. The three all of a sudden felt awkward among the water Elves. Liera cleared her throat. "We were told by one of your fellow guards that we might find something to eat here." Liera smiled putting her hands on her hips. "I am Liera, this is Legolas, and this is Breonet. We are wood Elves." "Oh, the visitors! Welcome!" One of the Elves shouted. The chatter restarted briefly and they felt less tense in the room. "I am Keràndir, head of the guard. Come and sit, I shall bring you some fine food." He left them standing in the doorway. The three sat at a table in the far corner, away from most of the other Elves. Keràndir returned with three plates. He put one in front of each of them. There were salted meats, fruit, and bread. he put a glass of strange re fluid in front of them. "If you need anything else let me know." Keràndir left them and they ate their meal. After eating to their hearts content, they continued to walk about the city. They passed down a main street where there was a great bustle of Elves going about their daily business. Breonet busied himself looking through a cart with a collection of books that he had never seen before. Liera and Legolas tried to wait patiently for Breonet. Suddenly Legolas spoke. "What's that?" He pointed at a vine-covered path at the end of the street. Liera shrugged nonchalantly tapping her foot impatiently. "Let's go look." Legolas tugged on her arm. "What about Breonet?" "He doesn't appear as if he is going anywhere, let's go!" They walked towards the path nearly hidden by vines. "Wow this place is-" Legolas cut her off by covering her mouth. "Listen..." He strained his ears and she did so as well. They heard the slightest sound of voices further along the path. They crept closer to the voices then ducked into a crevice in between two worn pillars as two figures rushed past them. They both simultaneously peeked into the street. Danel and Reicu walked down the path whispering to one another. After the two passed out of earshot Legolas and Liera came back onto the path. "Was that not your brother and Danel?" "It sure was lest my eyes deceive me." Liera scratched her head. "They have always hated each other, I wonder what they were doing..." "It is quite strange, no offense, but I did not think anyone would willingly run around here with you brother. Not counting you." "No, you are right. With the mood he has been in lately, I would not even walk with him. Not since he has been so rude to you and Gimli." "And you." Legolas added. Liera nodded in agreement. "This is quite perplexing. I wonder what they are up to." Liera crossed her arms. "Me too," Legolas replied. They stared at each other for a moment then smiled deviously. "It is agreed then, that we shall follow them?" "Let's go, we must catch up with them." Liera rushed forward. Legolas rushed after her. They watched from behind a gate that surrounded a gazebo- shaped balcony near the top of the city. They stared intently getting as close as they could without being seen. "Where should we look first?" Danel sighed feeling uncomfortable hanging out with Reicu. "I haven't a clue." Reicu looked around aimlessly. "What are they looking for?" Liera whispered to Legolas. He simply hushed her and they continued to listen. "If these people know of its worth, then they most likely have it guarded." Danel put in. "Maybe we should wait for Gandalf before we do anything." "Come on Danel, where is your sense of adventure?" "I left it on that crazy island." She laughed at her joke, but more at Reicu who frowning. "Do you really want go give up on this?" "You only want an excuse to be roaming around. I don't want to hang out with you because you do not want to be near Legolas!" "You do not have much of a choice do you? If you do not come with me, I will tell everyone about-" "Fine, fine I will go with you. But you are such an imbecile sometimes!" He laughed and they exited the opposite end of the gazebo. Legolas stepped into the gazebo and stood for a moment waiting for Liera to follow. She flinched and sat down. "I'm her best friend ... what wouldn't she want me to know?" Legolas walked back to where she sat. "That is what we have to find out. Come on!" He urged. "Why would she tell Reicu and not me?" Liera sat puzzled. Legolas lifted her to her feet. "Let's go find out." He smiled gently and they walked out of the gazebo careful not to be spotted. They hurried to catch up with Danel and Reicu. Danel and Reicu continued, making idle chatter, beginning to enjoy each other's company. Gandalf approached them from afar. With him was Gimli, Crystal, and a cloaked girl. "Hullo Gandalf!" Danel greeted. "What news do you bring from the high priest? Any news where the stone might be?" "It has all ready been retrieved. This young lady, who at her request shall remain anonymous, has protected the stone of this city and has offered her services to the fellowship. Her assistance is welcomed greatly." Gandalf looked over at Liera and Legolas who hid behind a lower wall. "We shall leave today at nightfall on the boats of the Water Elves, manned by Drollên and his crew. Gather our things and pack light for the days ahead will not be as carefree as those from before." He walked passed Danel and Reicu and pulled Liera and Legolas from behind the walls. "You two should do so as well." Gandalf walked away followed by Gimli and the cloaked girl. Crystal watched as each Elf went their own way. She followed Liera and told her what happened at the counsel. Liera humored Crystal until they reached the housing area. She waved goodbye to Crystal and entered her room. Crystal frowned seeing no one else around. She went to her own room to get her things collected. They all met in the late afternoon at the chapel of the high priest. The priest spoke quiet words to Gandalf and then summoned Drollên to his side. Drollên walked to the noble Elf who was dressed in a shimmering blue robe with an ornate jeweled crown on hi head. After the exchange they were led to a harbor at the peak of the city. They were led onto a platform only a couple of feet above the sea. The water shimmered blue for miles in the distance and the borders disappeared into a thick fog on all sides. They walked onto the large white boat. They waved goodbye to the high priest. As the boat left the harbor, the priest called out to them: "Cqredm, siyv zacb kvdhulabxixi cqrexiza vbeavhubw!" The words echoed on the wind for a long while and they all pondered their meaning but only two people could even guess what the uplifting phrase meant. The sunlight soon fell behind the sea and clouds overtook the sky. The first sound of thunder shook the cabin of the ship. It became dark in the ship and the light that, at the beginning of the journey, shone brightly was gone. The only light could be found near Gandalf whom had lit his staff at the first sign of darkness. They sat huddled together in the dark cabin listening to the roar of the waves crashing against the ship. "It is rotten luck that a storm should brew on our journey." Gimli frowned feeling dizzy as the boat rocked back and forth. "I do not mind the storm." Legolas answered. "It is soothing to hear the waves against the ship." He smiled at Liera who was asleep next to him. "It is like a soft lullaby." Reicu crossed his arms disapproving Legolas' stare. "I do not like the feel of this particular storm." Danel inhaled deeply. "She is right. It seems almost unnatural." Crystal added as torrents of rain began to attack the ship. "It is to dark in this place, this ship, I suppose." "I agree, the lights of this ship were fashioned by the highest water Elves. It is awkward that they should fail even in the darkness of this storm." Gandalf knew much more than he would say. "It is very strange." The tone of his voice shook the fellowship. They listened to the roar of the wind and the pattering of the rain. The soothing sounds were interrupted by a loud creak outside on the deck of the ship. They sat alert and the sound was repeated a few moments later. The door opened and the harsh wind and rain flooded into the cabin. Something was rolled down the stairs and two extraordinarily large orc-like creatures stood at the top of the stairs. The fellowship drew their weapons and stared at the bloody carcass of Drollên that lay in front of them. The orcs walked down the stairs slowly, followed by a dozen more of their kind. Each step echoed in the cabin and sight of the creature sent fear into the hearts of all and a darkness seemed to radiate from them. Legolas' bow twanged as he let an arrow fly. He stared in shock watching the orc catch the arrow and crush it. The orc grinned malevolently, his rotten teeth looked more putrid than that of any orc seen before. Glamdring shone in the hand of Gandalf an the orcs seemed slightly unnerved at the sight of the sword that had slain so many of their kind. Gandalf rushed forward and sliced the head clean off of one of the orcs. The rest were enraged by the slaying of there fellow comrade. The battle broke under the command of the tallest orc. He shouted orders in a foul sounding language. Crystal stood ready with her identical short swords as one of the large orcs rammed into her. Reicu shot arrows while dodging the heavy axes and poisonous swords of the orcs. Danel fought next to Breonet with her water sword. The swords reflection seemed dark and threatening. Breonet tried to fight his fear of the creatures but more or less tried to avoid the line of fire. The power of Glamdring in Gandalf's hand was unmastered and the orcs fled from his sword. Gimli fought off the sea sickness brewing inside him and steadied his axe, assisting Reicu in any way he could. Legolas neglected his bow and used the two daggers instead. He fought fiercely, angered at the fail of his arrow. Liera had awoken hearing the sound of battle upon them. She stood warily and clutched the sword handle as one of the creatures approached her. The sword glowed red like the flames of Moria as she joined the battle. Only a few orcs had fallen, most by the hand of Glamdring. They were careful not to get cornered in the small room. Crystal, Liera, and Legolas had been lured outside by a group of the orcs. The rain hit their skin like a whip and the wind teetered the boat back and forth. Waves crashed on the deck. Liera thrust her sword through the throat of her enemy and watched as he died, his face writhed in pain. His blood covered the red blade as it fell from Liera's hand. An orc had attacked her from the side. She tried to pull the orc-fashioned arrow from her skin before the brute came down upon her. An arrow whistled and stuck into the chest of the orc. Legolas tossed his bow over his shoulder and sliced the arm off the orc. Then with one strong thrust stabbed his Elven knife into the chest of the orc. He fell over dead and Legolas handed Liera her fallen sword and returned to battle. Crystal killed the other two orcs and ran back into the cabin. Reicu was out of arrows and took one of the axes from the fallen orcs. He fought with Danel now. Danel was empowered during the battle. She slashed at the beasts carelessly. The orcs were destroyed and they all rested their weapons. Danel fell on her knees, exhausted. Just then one of the fallen orcs sprang up and swung his axe. Breonet stepped in front of Danel shielding her from the blow. The axe cut through his flesh and as the orc fell at Danel's feet, the axe mortally wounded him. Danel screamed and ran over to him. She called to him in hopes of a response. His eyes fluttered open and he looked at her kindly whispering softly. "I am glad to have saved you...I loved you Danel." He choked out. "Live on for me...have a happy life." He passed into death with a content smile and a look of peace. Danel burst into tears and Reicu comforted her gently. Crystal, Legolas, and Liera entered the room just as Breonet had been struck down. Everyone hung their heads in mourning. The lights in the cabin began to glow again and the boat sailed on with Gandalf at the helm. The long night seemed endless. They had thrown the bodies of the orcs over the side. The bodies of Drollên and Breonet were covered and kept in the cabin. They would bury Breonet when they reached the shore and Drollên would be buried in high honor amongst the water Elves. Danel sat with Crystal and Gimli, still crying softly with her face buried in her hands. Gimli quickly overcame his sea sickness and tried to comfort Danel. Reicu paced back and forth on the deck in the rain. Breonet had been a close friend to him and he felt much grief. Liera thanked Legolas repeatedly for his assistance during battle. He insisted there was no need for thanks and helped her take care of her wound. The boat pulled onto the shore around noon. The group said goodbye to the crew of Drollên and began to prepare a burial for Breonet. They dug a deep hole and buried him deep in the ground. On top of his grave they laid his staff. Danel laid a pile of flowers she had collected at the head of the grave. They stayed close to the warmth of the fire the rest of the night until they fell into a deep sleep. They awoke early the next morning, prompted by Gandalf. They left the ruined wood and headed towards their original destination, Toqqwako. No Elf nor Dwarf had traveled to the region of Taqqwako since the mines were taken over by the dragon race. The dragons were a demon-spawn race. They had body's like a giant winged reptile. Their scales were as hard as the mountain side itself. They were beasts, but they could speak the common tongue. They had cunning minds and were fascinated by riddles. Though their race was great, most of them had perished in the mountain protecting their treasure, the dragon's eye. The dragon's eye was the third stone of the seven dark lords. Only one dragon still remained in Oirthia. He was the ancient dragon king and he lived on the mountain top, never leaving his treasure. In the dwarf tongue they called him the xojhkucok, but in the land of the Elves he was nothing more than a myth. They trudged up the mountain and quietly spoke to one another. Gimli was unusually silent. Gandalf on the other hand was very lively. He told them parts of the quest of Bilbo when he fought in the war of the five armies and his encounter with Smoag, the evil dragon who overtook the Lonely Mountain tribe. The traveler's took delight in these tails. They especially enjoyed the tale that Gandalf told of the three trolls and how he had kept them confused and arguing until the sun rose over the mountain and turned them all to stone. Reicu sat next to Liera and Legolas, watching the two listen and joke with Gandalf. Reicu's mind was busy thinking of thing to come rather than enjoying Gandalf's tale. He wondered what it would be like after the quest had ended. Legolas and Liera had become good friends and Reicu began to fear that they would continue the friendship. Then his thoughts traveled to Danel and her secret. He couldn't help but wonder why she didn't want him to tell the rest of the group. His thoughts were interrupted as Gandalf began another, more terrifying story. "-surrounded by orcs. Then all fell silent. A shadow filled the room and the orcs fled with a stream of horrid shouts. It moved closer to us and we ran from the creature as quick as possible. It was a balrog The darkest, most foul shadow creature on Middle Earth with an exception of the Dark Lord himself." Liera clutched Legolas' arm at the mention of the dark creature. Danel and the cloaked girl joined the group surrounding Gandalf. "We were face-to-face at the bridge of Khazad düm. He had a sword wreathed in flame and a whip to match. I used a spell and lured him onto the thin bridge. It crumbled beneath him and he fell into the darkness, but as he did so, I too fell into the abyss." He stopped, "I can tell you no more, a wizard must not reveal all his secrets." Legolas and Gimli though, knew the remainder of the tale; that Gandalf had told them so long ago in Fangorn. "Come now, let us get some rest, we still have quite a long road to travel." "So, let me get this right, you are not going to tell us the rest?" Liera objected. Gandalf pointed to his nose as he closed his eyes 'Right on the nose' "But did the balrog," the word sent a chill down her back. "die or is it still terrorizing souls in the Mines of Moria?" Gandalf had fallen into a dreamless sleep. "Do not fear that pitiful balrog." Legolas started. "He cannot get you here or in the Mines of Moria. Not while I still carry a bow." "Th-thank you Legolas." Liera blushed. Reicu was enraged but kept his anger to himself, not wishing to upset his older sister. Danel stared at the water-sword in front of her. Her reflection was clear in the water sword. The light shone palely from it. As Reicu laid a hand on her shoulder, the reflection in the sword became rippled like disturbed water. "Are you okay?" He asked. She had not spoken a word to anyone since they buried Breonet. "I am fine." She sighed and stared down the mountainside. "Are you sure?" Something between them had changed. They now had a common loss. "I am fine...really." She placed her sword in its sheath. He left her side and laid down falling into a deep nightmare filled sleep. They started early the next morning while the sky was still a dark blue. In the shadows, unbeknownst to the fellowship, a shadow had been lurking, following their every move. It remained unseen to the fellowship. It lurked silently making no sound, studying them. Gandalf raised his hand for them to stop. They all exchanged quizzical glances as Gandalf searched around them. The others searched along with him until Liera gasped and pointed into the shadows. There could be seen the outline of a stealth figure. Crouching staring at them with all seeing eyes. They were chilled by the sight of the figure, frightened as though the face of evil looked into their souls. "That thing has been following us?" Reicu asked looking away from the shadow feeling a chill in his soul. "I believe it has been." Gandalf whispered. "Danel and Gimli, why don't you keep an eye on it will ya, if it gets any closer shoot it Liera and Gimli you keep your eyes and ears open." They continued to walk again, being stalked by the shadow. In the evening they reached the mouth of the cave, inside it smelt of rotting flesh and fire. The shadow disappeared as they entered the cave, seeming to disintegrate into its surroundings. They walked cautiously with their hands touching the walls to guide them. They didn't use Gandalf's staff or torches to guide their way, they decided it better just to feel their way as not to alert the dragon. The reached the end of the path abruptly. An orange light filled the room and it became very warm. A huge dragon appeared before them, covered completely in mail. He leaned forward hovering over them. He was old and ragged. He was skinny and his bones could be seen through the thin mail. He had a ragged beard that surrounded his sharp snout. He bared his teeth at them and sniffed at them. They recoiled at the stench of flesh on his breath. "Who dares enters my cavern, my hellfire." He hissed with a sickening heir to his voice. "We are seekers of the Dragon's eye." The dragon growled at the name Gandalf spoke. He began to chuckle after a thought passed through his mind. "But who are you to claim to be worthy of my treasure." "I am Gandalf the once dead, now resurrected, hero of the third age." Remembering the tale of Bilbo he was careful not to mention his name to the dragon. "No one but I is worthy of the stone." He continued in his grotesque voice. "Only when I pass on shall I give up my precious stone." The dragon roared and rose into the air reaching the top of the cave. The Elves rose their bows to shoot, but stopped at Gandalf's command. He whispered to the cloaked girl. She threw off her hood revealing a head of blonde hair braided in many creative styles. She whispered something in Elvish and the room glowed a dark green for a moment. The dragon covered his eyes in objection to the light and his armor disintegrated into a puff of smoke and ashes. The moment the dragons moves began to falter Arrows were flying across the room. In moments the Dragon crashed to the floor dead. Liera walked forward to grab the stone from around the dragon's neck when an evil laughter echoed throughout the room. They glanced around in awe as the shadow materialize from the floor. No form could be seen now, just a shadow. I floated around the room making it deathly cold. Then it merged into the body of the slain dragon. There was a thick, almost palpable silence in the room the minutes that followed. Then there was a short growl. Liera clenched the stone in the palm of her hand stepping slowly backwards. The blonde girl drew a sword, standing next to Gandalf who was stiff leaning on his staff like a weathered or injured old man. Reicu whispered an inaudible warning and Danel drew her sword, which was black and raging, like the seas on a stormy night. Gimli stood gallantly in front of Gandalf seeing the shadow rise from the Dragon's form. It was a nasty sight, almost invisible in the cave. It's eyes were glowing red and it spread wings growling as a load of drool seeped to the ground. They all stared fearfully. "It is a Balrog." Gandalf whispered. They all tensed at the name. Legolas and Reicu cursed under their breath. "A Balrog." Liera whispered beginning to hyperventilate slightly. "But." She clutched the stone harder. "Come back here Liera!" Reicu shouted beginning to run forward, but held back by Danel who stared in disbelief. The stone glowed radiantly in her hands. The Balrog recoiled slightly at the light. Legolas growled and fired an arrow at the beast, a rain of arrows followed. The Balrog laughed a deep unnatural laugh and materialized psis in both hands. Gandalf raised his staff and sword creating a ray of light. Again the Balrog flinched at the light. Liera dropped her sword as she felt a searing pain in her chest. The stone glowed brightly in her hand. The Balrog covered his eyes. The fire of arrows ceased as they all stared at Liera who clutched the stone against her chest. She screamed as the light grew. The Balrog disappeared as the light grew, light destroying the shadow. After the light became blinding it slowly began to fade and when the room cleared and the Balrog was no longer anywhere to be seen. The Crystal was bright red. Liera had fallen unconscious on the ground still clutching the fiery stone. Gandalf took the stone from Liera's hand which was white. Legolas picked her up then stared at the blonde girl for a long moment. "You shouldn't be here Relaen." He commented before leaving the cave. Ralaen smiled then followed her brother from the cave. Ralaen had the crest of Mirkwood on the front of her tunic-like outfit. She was much younger than Legolas and younger still than Reicu. But for her age she had much wisdom. With the third stone in hand they left the Dragon's den. They began their decent down the mountain. In the evening the party stopped in the same place they had the previous night. They studied the maps of the various lands in Oirthia contemplating where the other four stones might be hidden. They studied the map to no avail. Relaen stared at the map, scanning it carefully with her keen eyes. She pointed to an area of wood on the map. "What about there?" She shuffled through the other maps, searching for one with a larger view of the area. "This here, Zavbb. The forest that surrounds Qawo." "That is an interesting idea." Gandalf whispered while smoking his pipe. Gandalf had a love for creating smoke rings, he created them in various colors as they floated into the sky above the mountain and disappeared. "That would be a good place to check." Danel commented. "No Elves live there, for some reason they are chased away. Apparently if you go into the woods you get lost...and don't return." "I've heard fairies live there and the reason people do not return is because they do not wish to." Reicu joined the conversation after he had gone to check on his sister. "They become so enchanted by the homes of the fairie race that they live there among them." "Doesn't matter which tale is true or whether neither of them are. There is no being greater and more beautiful than that of Galadriel that could keep me from this quest." Gimli added admiring Gandalf's smoke rings. "That is where we shall head to then. Early tomorrow morning we shall set off. I will call for Shadowfax when we reach the mountain's base. The other horses might follow him so our journey will move much quicker with the assistance of horses." Gandalf blew one last smoke ring before putting away his pipe. "But now we should rest for the day has been long and I am sure we are all weary." He pulled his hat over his eyes and soon drifted to sleep. Gimli fell quickly asleep next to him. Danel and Reicu fell asleep soon after. Relaen walked over to Legolas who sat against the mountainside next to Liera who still laid unconscious. "Legolas...are you angry with me?" "How did you get to Lrezabv?" He answered her with a question of his own. "I don't think father would ever send you here on such a mission, since he would barely allow me to leave." "He didn't. I left on my own. I overheard him talking to the guards about the quest you were on. So that night I snuck out and hid on a boat heading for Oirthia. I was on my way to find you but I got sucked onto this crazy island and found my way to the water city." "You should not-" "I am going to see this journey through Legolas, so don't even try to change my mind or make me go home!" Relaen objected. She walked off without another word and laid away from everyone. "She never listens." Legolas grumbled then looked over at Liera. He felt guilty that she now laid in this comatose state. "I promised the Balrog would do her no harm..." He thought about the pain she had been in as he drifted to sleep. 


	4. Chapter Four

Crystal awoke everyone at the first sign of dawn. They walked for the rest of the day, reaching the foot of the mountain as the sun set. Shadowfax was waiting for them a mile from the mountain. With him there was Arod (Legolas' horse) and two other horses that had followed from Xicqrewiyl. They greeted the horses gratefully and rode two to a horse. Gandalf rode with Crystal, Gimli with Reicu, Danel with Relaen, and Liera with Legolas. They rode for two days until they saw a forest about three leagues away from them. They rode swiftly that evening in hopes of reaching the forest's border before midnight. They stopped about a mile from the forest's border and set up a small camp and ate a meager meal before they slept. The next morning they rose again early and reached the forest before noon. They entered precariously into the harsh wood. Around them the trees were in full bloom despite the obvious dryness of the soil and foul weather. The party felt a great burden lift off of them upon entering the depths of the forest. The feeling was quickly replaced with a heavy drowsiness and the forest began to grow dark and dreary, though the foliage was still thick and flourishing. Rest became inevitable. There was no clearing in sight for many miles. "It is barely past noon, there must be some tomfoolery occurring here." Danel commented. They sat in the thick grass resting for quite a while. Soon sleep overcame each of them. Liera woke from her unconscious stupor a few hours later. She found herself alone in an overgrown forest. She panicked and sat up quickly. She felt dizzy and laid back down. She remembered now what events had come to pass. She felt confused though that she would be in a forest and not a mountain. She could not have possibly been unconscious for more than a few hours. She sat up again more slowly this time and saw strange lights surround her. She stood quickly and heard the lights speaking to her. It was a strange language. She smiled at the sound. It was soothing to her ears and much more pleasant than the music that had lured her to Xi Ehiyst. Three female young girls appeared before her. They had long beautiful wings and they floated just above the ground. They giggled at her and offered their hands to her. She took them gratefully not wanting to be alone. They led her through the forest, playing and singing in voices that echoed through the trees. They approached a glowing light in the distance and before she knew it Liera was in the middle of a gorgeous city. Everything was a bright color and there were many more fairie children running around in the glow. Not far from her she saw Danel, Crystal, and Legolas standing next to four little fairies playing a game of some sort. She approached them. They smiled at her and invited her to play. "We were worried you wouldn't be able to find us!" Danel shouted giving her a hug. "This place is so much fun, we were going to go find you but the fairie children insisted on doing it for us." Crystal smiled. "So I guess that your brother was right about this place after all!" "There are creatures from many races here. Some that not even I have heard of. There are even Orcs..." Legolas began. "This place is quite amazing, but something feels out of place." "What could possibly be out of place, this place is perfect, I assure you." Relaen smiled joining the group along with Reicu, Gimli, and Gandalf. "Everyone here is so peaceful. Like it is shut off from the real world." "Relax, for now this place is a safe haven. Enjoy your stay, because no matter how much this place appeals to you, you have sworn to protect the rest of the land from darkness." Gandalf said knowledgably. "Come now, there is still much of this city left to explore." He walked off leaning heavily on his staff. "He knows something that he is not telling us." Gimli grumbled leaning towards Legolas as to hide his words from Gandalf. "There is something terribly wrong here Legolas. I don't like this place." "Aw, come now Gimli. There can't be trouble everywhere. Enjoy the tranquility of the place. It is perhaps the most beautiful any of us will gaze upon." Reicu said. You see he had grown to enjoy the Dwarfs company after awhile, putting his past complaint behind him. "This place is beautiful yes, but no place is as beautiful as the land of the Lady of the Wood." "I am inclined to agree Gimli." Legolas smiled. "I also agree with the fact that you feel something about this place. There is something wrong here, seriously, terribly wrong." "But this place is perfect." Relaen objected. "That, dear sister, is the problem I believe." Legolas concluded. "Even Lothlorien had its flaws; this place seems to have none at all." One of the fairy children bumped past him. "That is it!" Danel exclaimed. "Maybe my tale was right after all!" Everyone stared at her. "I heard that people were lured here so that they could not leave here. Maybe no one is in fact happy here, maybe they are under a spell!" "That is right, we did fall asleep before being taken here..." Crystal put her index finger to her face as if lost in thought. Liera stopped one of the fairy children. She looked into the child's eyes and instead of feeling the delightful gaze of a child she saw nothing. The eyes were empty and stared at her eerily. The group felt a haze surround them for a moment as they stared into the little fairies eyes. The fairy stared at her blankly then quickly escaped her grip and fluttered away crying. Her tears glistened in a rainbow color breaking the haze that had surrounded the group. "We must go tell Gandalf." Legolas stepped to leave. Then the sky turned black and the forest became as dark as pitch. Screams of terror echoed through the village. Yet the visions of the happy fairy children rushing about playing still surrounded them. Light returned barely enough for them to see. The soft-lighted colors that had once surrounded them were no longer there to create a joyous mood. Instead it was a gray haze. The children's faces disappeared as they played. The town began to burn and the shrieks became louder, yet the fairies still played merrily in the streets.  
  
"What is going on...?" Danel whispered watching the buildings burn and the fairie children burn with them. "There is something terribly wrong here." Crystal voiced all of their thoughts. "This is an illusion." Liera covered her ears as to block the screams of terror. "This whole city is an illusion." Gandalf approached them seeing their confusion he began to explain. "Indeed Danel's tales of this place were true, but there is less to this illusion than you would believe." "What do you mean?" Crystal asked also covering her ears, shielding them from the loud shrieks. "This illusion is cause by a fairy." Gandalf said acting as though that were simple. "Which fairy?" Gimli shouted over the persistent yells. The screeches stopped as soon as Gimli rose his voice. The illusion disappeared into blackness. Soon the dark passed and the forest they had entered had once again been restored to its original state. The forest floor was riddled with bodies of those who had fallen for the trap previously. A young male fairy sat in the middle of the corpses holding his knees and crying. The members of the group stepped back in disgust except for Danel. She walked forward through the mess of corpses and laid a hand on the boy's shoulder. The boy looked up at her with tear filled eyes. "Have you come to play with me?" His voice seemed to echo among the trees, as though there were two voices speaking at the same time. "Are you going to take me home?" He said sadly, pleading with her. "Yes, I've come to take you home..." She said hugging the little fairy. His wings emerged from his back in a bright spray of rainbow colors. The group stared at Danel in surprise. She lifted the fairy to his feet. He ran to Gandalf, a smile now spread across his face. Gandalf greeted the boy with a smile. "How were you able to create such a wonderful illusion my boy?" "With this stone I found Mr. Wizard sir." The boy acknowledged a green stone around his neck. It sparkled, even in the pitch dark of the forest. The fairy then looked at Danel with happy eyes. He took off the necklace and handed it to Danel. "I want you to have it... I don't need it anymore...I don't feel lonely any longer." Danel took it then placed a kiss on the young boy's forehead. "Thank you." Danel pocketed the stone. The fairy shrunk himself into a ball about four or five inches in diameter. He flew around them for a moment then was absorbed into Danel's water sword. "I will stay with you, and help you in anyway that I can, until I am home." The fairy's voice then disappeared and the forest filled once again with light. The corpses that were once strewn across the lush ground were gone, replaced by a field of bright flowers. The field, overgrown, still held an enchanting beauty. "Let us go now, before the forest deceives us again." Reicu grumbled heading to the west. The group whole-heartedly agreed and followed him at a slightly hurried pace. With the fourth stone packed neatly and carefully away they reached the outer ridge of the forest. The heavy mass of trees began to subside into empty plains and they slowed their walk, feeling the burden of the day's adventure finally taking hold. "Ah! You see it?' Liera suddenly cried out. They looked around, curious as to why she would yell such a thing. But, the other Elves spotted the reason for Liera's distress almost immediately. For in the distance there stood the quiet town of Zremdre. Its once humble homes were collapsed in ruin. "What is it?" Crystal asked trying desperately to see the ruined town. "What do you see?" Gandalf placed a hand on Legolas' shoulder. "It is a town in ruins Gandalf." Legolas replied grimly. "This is an omen of bad thing to come to this world." Gandalf stated, walking at a once more quickened pace. "Surely you don't mean to continue!" Reicu objected. "That town was destroyed, surely you do not want the same fate to befall us?" He reasoned with Gandalf. "This is where our path leads, therefore we shall continue to the town as planned." Gandalf instructed. Everyone followed Gandalf without further objection. The town was not only destroyed, but deserted as well. It was filled with an eerie hush. The group stayed close together as they explored the town. The buildings were all a gloomy gray, and not well built. The roofs of the buildings seem that they were all ready destined to collapse even before the apparent raid. The landscape matched the gloomy appearance of the town, dead bushes, bare trees, and gravel was all that covered the small town. They halted their search in the center of town. A large extravagant statue of a man clad in silver mail marked the center. He was one of the great warriors of the race of man, yet no one in the group could recognize whom the statue was supposed to depict. Crystal was extremely fascinated by the statue. She kept asking questions to herself in balmè. "Where are all of the people?" Danel asked, filled with a kind of empty feeling. The fairie flew from its refuge inside of Danel's sword and returned to his human form of a young boy. His wings disappeared as quickly as they had appeared. "They were taken away." He answered in his melodious tone. Everyone turned to listen except for Crystal who continued to examine the unique statue. "Taken away?" Legolas asked almost immediately. "By the shadows." "Shadows?" Gandalf whispered. "Yes, some of the shadows came to my forest, but they didn't want to play..." The fairie's double voice seemed to disturb the eerie calm of the town. "Did they have a stone perhaps?" Gimli looked around warily aware of the sudden change of mood in the town. "Not that I saw." Everyone sighed in relief hearing this. "I do not see how they could not have found it." Liera commented. "It must be very well hidden..." Just then, they turned to the loud bang of Crystal falling from the statue's large platform. "Look what I found ict bes!" She exclaimed proudly holding a glimmering brown stone in her hand. Almost immediately they noticed it changing colors to match Crystal's gloves. "Where did you find this?" Gandalf took the stone examining it carefully as it changed colors in front of his eyes. "It was on the statue..." She pointed to the mail. "Hidden...just like you said." She then pointed to Liera. "Apparently our 'shadows' are not too intelligent." Gimli chuckled, feeling slightly more at ease then he had only moments before. "Either that or luck is on our side." Gandalf smiled. Crystal ran about happily, ecstatic that she had found the stone when no one else could. Without warning Reicu ran behind the statue his bow drawn. Ralaen was quick to follow him with her bow drawn as well. Behind the statue, was a half Elf, half-human who stared back at him, a broad sword drawn and directed at his bow. "What are you doing here?" Reicu asked not backing down from the sword directed at him. Ralaen gave the same hard look to the half-breed girl. "I am searching for Mithrandir." The girl stated quickly simply. Reicu kept his bow aimed as she moved slowly from behind the statue. "I am the one of whom you seek." Gandalf put a comforting hand on Reicu's extended arm. "Put away your weapons my friends. Only a friend of the Middle Earth Elves would call me by that name." "I thought his name was ict bes..." Crystal said. Liera nudged next to silence the thought. Reicu reluctantly lowered his bow, still glaring at the new girl. "I have come to join your quest." "Another Elf?" Gimli said in his objective tone. "What is your name?"  
  
"I am Tzadic, and I am only half Elf for your information." She said back, looking almost disgusted. Obviously the dislike of Dwarves ran deep in the young girl. "You are welcome to join our quest. But of whom did you hear of us, and what is your purpose?" Gandalf smiled. He had recognized Tzadic the moment she had stepped from behind the statue. "I heard of your quest from the great lords that reside Qawo, of whom are my mentors. I wish to join only to rid this land of the hatred of the orcs." She said with an almost bitter tone to her voice. "My reasons otherwise are my own." "Fine Tzadic, you may come in useful, we are short a member of our party anyway." Gandalf said, a sympathetic note to his voice. Everyone lowered their eyes, remembering their fallen comrade. "I suggest we get going. This place is not safe." The young fairies forewarned. He again disappeared into a brilliant flash of colored. Crystal clapped her hands together as she watched the colors disappear into the wind. "The fairie is correct." Legolas agreed, listening intently to voices on the wind. "We should go before nightfall, there is a foul voice on the wind, this town is not deserted as we thought..." They all walked out of the ruined town, heeding Legolas' warning. Half way to their next destination they made camp and filled Tzadic in on the extent of their quest as it has led them so far. They set off once more at dawn, Danel led the way. They hoped to reach the lake of Djsa by the late afternoon, there they would hopefully find the sixth stone. The plains that they had walked only the day before, were again becoming blossoming fields of flowers. The colors seemed to be as bright as the fairie's wings, and more pleasant than the sun. The smell seemed to calm everyone's nerves and create a pleasant mood among the group. To everyone's great disappointment the fields were soon replaced by large willows. The leaves brushed the top of their heads, allowing only a minimal amount of light from the sun to shine through. They left the path soon after entering the forest, heading on a more Northwestern route then they had previously traveled. Gimli and Ralaen now lead the way, with the rest of the group not traveling far behind. Tzadic was the only member of the group who didn't speak to any of the members during their travels. After walking into the late evening they reached the waters edge. 


End file.
